TOKIO
is a Japanese pop-rock idol band managed by Johnny & Associates. They first formed in 1989, but didn't release their first CD until 1994. Members Current *Joshima Shigeru (城島茂; Vocals & Guitar) *Kokubun Taichi (国分太一; Vocals & Keyboard) *Matsuoka Masahiro (松岡昌宏; Vocals & Drums) *Nagase Tomoya (長瀬智也; Vocals & Rythm Guitar) Former *Kojima Hiromu (小島啓; Vocals & Keyboard)* *Yamaguchi Tatsuya (山口達也; Vocals & Bass)** . *Left the agency in 1994, shortly before they released their first CD, Tomoya took his place instead. . **Left the agency in May 2018. Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1994.11.21 TOKIO *1995.07.03 Bad Boys Bound 〜TOKIO Ⅱ〜 *1996.03.25 BLOWING *1997.03.26 WILD & MILD *1998.04.01 Graffiti *2000.02.02 YESTERDAY & TODAY *2001.12.05 5 AHEAD *2003.02.19 glider *2005.02.02 ACT Ⅱ *2006.10.18 Harvest *2008.02.20 sugar *2012.08.22 17 Remix Album *1995.03.18 TOKIO REMIX Mini Album *1998.08.05 Denkoseki Natsu (電光石夏) Cover Album *2004.09.01 TOK10 Best Hits Albums *1996.08.26 Best E.P Selection of TOKIO *2001.05.09 Best E.P Selection of TOKIO Ⅱ *2014.07.16 HEART |-| Singles= Singles *1994.09.21 LOVE YOU ONLY *1994.12.12 Ashita no Kimi wo Mamoritai 〜YAMATO2520〜 (明日の君を守りたい 〜YAMATO2520〜) *1995.04.12 Uwasa no Kiss (うわさのキッス) *1995.06.21 Heart wo Miga kukkyanai (ハートを磨くっきゃない) *1995.08.21 SoKo nashi LOVE (SoKoナシLOVE) *1995.10.21 Sukisa 〜Ticket To LOVE〜 (好きさ 〜Ticket To LOVE〜) *1995.12.02 Kaze ni Natte (風になって) *1996.02.26 MAGIC CHANNEL *1996.07.21 Arigatou... Yuki (ありがとう…勇気) *1996.11.25 Everybody Can Do! *1997.02.11 Furarete Genki (フラれて元気) *1997.05.28 Julia *1998.03.04 Kono Yubi to mare! (この指とまれ！) *1998.05.20 Love & Peace *1999.02.17 Kimi wo omou toki/Oh! Heaven (君を想うとき／Oh! Heaven) *1999.06.30 Nando mo Yume no Naka de Kuri Kaesu Love Song/Afureru Omoi (何度も夢の中でくり返すラブ・ソング／溢れる想い) *1999.08.25 Wasure nu kimi he... (忘れえぬ君へ…) *1999.11.10 Ai no Arashi (愛の嵐) *2000.05.31 Minna de Wah hah ha!/Ai wa Nude (みんなでワーッハッハ！／愛はヌード) *2000.09.13 Koi ni kidzuita Yoru (恋に気づいた夜) *2001.08.08 Kanpai!! (カンパイ！！) *2001.10.31 DR/Only One Song *2002.03.06 Hana Uta (花唄) *2002.07.10 GREEN *2002.12.14 ding-dong/glider *2003.10.01 AMBITIOUS JAPAN! *2003.12.03 LOVE LOVE♡MANHATTAN/ALIVE-LIFE (ラブラブ♡マンハッタン／ALIVE-LIFE) *2004.03.03 TRANSISTOR G-GIRL (トランジスタGガール) *2004.11.17 Jibun no Tame ni/for you (自分のために／for you) *2005.12.17 Ashita wo Mezashite! (明日を目指して！) *2006.02.08 Mr.Traveling Man *2006.06.21 Get Your Dream *2006.08.23 Sorafune/do! do! do! (宙船／do! do! do!) *2007.03.28 Hikari no Machi/RUN FREE 「Swan Dance wo kimi to」 (ひかりのまち／ラン・フリー 「スワン・ダンスを君と」) *2007.08.15 Honjitsu, Mijukumono/Over Drive (本日、未熟者／Over Drive) *2007.11.28 SEISYuN (青春) *2008.09.03 Amagasa/Akireru kurai Bokura wa Negaou (雨傘／あきれるくらい 僕らは願おう) *2009.08.19 Taiyo to Sabaku no Bara/Subeki koto (太陽と砂漠のバラ／スベキコト) *2010.02.03 advance/Mata Asa ga Kuru (advance/また朝が来る) *2010.06.16 -Haruka- (-遥か-) *2010.08.11 NaNaNa 「Taiyo nante Iranee」 (NaNaNa 「太陽なんていらねぇ」) *2011.05.25 Miageta Ryuusei (見上げた流星) *2012.02.29 Haneda Kukou no Kiseki/KIBOU (羽田空港の奇跡／KIBOU) *2013.02.20 Lyric (リリック) *2013.03.20 Tegami (手紙) *2013.10.30 Honton toko/Future (ホントんとこ／Future) *2014.05.21 LOVE, HOLIDAY. *2015.10.28 TOKYO DRIVE (東京ドライブ) *2016.02.24 fragile *2016.11.30 Ai! wanna be with you... (愛！) *2017.08.30 Kumo (クモ) Digital Single *2011.02.08 PLUS |-| Videos= Videos *1995.03.08 TOKIO in YAMATO2520 〜YAMATO2520 THEME SONGS〜 (TOKIO in YAMATO2520 〜YAMATO2520テーマソングス〜) *1995.11.23 TOKIO FIRST LIVE VIDEO 〜BAD BOYS BOUND '95〜 *1996.12.23 TOKIO VIDEO CLIP SELECTION *1998.04.01 TOKIO LIVE 1997 + SPECIAL BONUS TRACK 1998 *1999.10.06 TOKIO 1999 LIVE IN Nippon Budokan 〜Kimi wo omou toki〜 (TOKIO 1999 LIVE IN 日本武道館 〜君を想うとき〜) *2000.03.29 TOKIO VIDEO CLIPS 2000 *2002.05.22 5 ROUND *2002.05.22 TOKIO LIVE TOUR 2002 5 AHEAD in Nippon Budokan (TOKIO LIVE TOUR 2002 5 AHEAD in 日本武道館) *2004.05.19 5 ROUND Ⅱ *2005.01.12 TOKIO 10th anniversary LIVE 2004 *2005.11.16 Boku no Renai Jijou to dai dokoro Jijou (僕の恋愛事情と台所事情) *2006.11.22 TOKIO Special GIGs 2006 〜Get Your Dream〜 *2007.01.31 5 ROUND Ⅲ *2011.09.14 OVER/PLUS *2013.04.17 TOKIO LIVE TOUR 1718 *2015.01.28 TOKIO 20th Anniversary Live Tour HEART Limited Release VHS *1996.xx.xx TOKIO CONCERT TOUR 1996 Kaze ni Natte (TOKIO CONCERT TOUR 1996 風になって) External Links *Website *News regarding Tatsuya's departure Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:Idol Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:1989 Band Formations Category:1994 Debuts Category:4 Member Band Formations Category:4 Member Band Category:Universal Music Japan Category:Johnny & Associates